


The Touch of a Hand

by DarkenHeart (Lexa)



Category: Angel: the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-19
Updated: 2013-07-19
Packaged: 2017-12-20 16:58:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/889669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lexa/pseuds/DarkenHeart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An action suffices when the words cannot be spoken.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Touch of a Hand

I'm just about to drift off when I feel the hand in my hair. It doesn't happen every night. Hard as it is to believe I don't always fall asleep over a pile of books and papers. But whenever I do, at some point I feel that touch.

I can't say for how long it had been going on before I noticed. The first time I did, I started awake. Only to find myself alone in the room. I thought I had imagined it til the following week, when I felt it again.

The lightness of the touch belies the strength I know is in that hand. Sometimes a finger traces my ear, pushes a lock of hair back from my face. The urge to open my eyes and look into the face of the one I know is there quickly fades as that hand lulls me into a deeper sleep. I know nothing is going to happen to me so long as that hand is there.

Don't think you'll see me making a big deal out of it when that hand touches me during the day. It's not the same and we both know it. There are no quick glances between us, no touch that lingers too long. And that's for ourselves as much as for the others. The only concession to our secret is I've let my hair grow longer.

Just times like this, these couple of moments. When I feel that touch meant only for me. Giving me in secret what it can't give me any other way.

Maybe someday there'll be more. But for now neither of us is pushing it. We know better.


End file.
